My Blue-eyed Goddess
by littlepecks
Summary: At an unexpected time. An unexpected meeting. An unexpected circumstance. Will love still happen? Whose to say? AN: This is a spashley story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random idea that came to mind.  
I hope it isn't too horrible for your viewing.**

(I own none of the characters except those I conjured. The storyline however is my effort and imagination. :D)

Chapter 1:

I find myself seated on a stool in all possible states of shock and pleasure. The lights were cut and it was silent all around. Then, just one lone spotlight was switched on, centred on a wonderful looking figure, of what I guess belongs to a woman. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I find myself enthralled at the sight before me.

A stunning woman, her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip in the most sensuous of ways, leaning against what looks to be a mirror. She donned a top hat on her head which partially covered the wonderful locks of gold that is her blonde hair, she was dressed in the most sexy yet equally modest outfit. A striped white and black cloth pants that hugged her curves perfectly, paired with a black vest that highlighted what I believe to be the red lace bra beneath it, leaving, dare I say, even the most prudent individual wanting more.

Then, a low beat started to play... and oh my god! I was floored. Her eyelids fluttered open only to drown me in a pool of blue that was defined so immaculately with just the right amount of eyeliner and mascara. I watched as she swayed her hips to the beat and mix of the track. No word, just a beat and her wonderful sensuous body. Her eyes locked on mine, it was just us two. Out of nowhere, she pulled that sexy cloth pants down to reveal the shortest pair of tights I have ever laid my eyes on. On one hand, I was so damn thankful for that move. It gave me the view of her nicely tanned, and never ending toned legs. On the other hand, I was worried for my heart, it was beating rapidly, if I don't calm down anytime soon, i'm pretty sure it will beat out my chest.

Now left standing with only that pair of tights and her vest that left me drooling, I find the beauty against the mirrors (I realise now that there were four mirrors). she crawled on all fours, with the sexiest pout, her perfectly sculpted butt making me want to reach out and touch it. And she does yet another amazing thing, she laid on her back on the floor, and her legs were stretched up and out into a split against the mirrors. And that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my lifetime.

She regrouped herself into a standing position and made her way to a chair, where the chair came from I don't care because I am too transfixed with how she straddles the chair. Strong toned thighs that I see, made me yearn to be that damn chair. She moved her hips following the beat, bucking in the most sensuous of ways.

Then the beat started to slow, her deep blue eyes locked on mine. I sensed a familiarity in those eyes, a certain calmness, a comforting sense of home. Shit! She just pulled open her vest. Damn this girl is killing me. What I find left me aching in the worst place possible, a maroon-red corset hugging her curves, had a plunging neckline that just caused my eyes to be glued to her breasts. I snapped my eyes shut and was lost in thought. Why haven't I seen her before? At all. Or have I?

I felt a hand against my back which went to my neck. Oh god, Oh god it was her. The blue-eyed goddess. What is she doing to me? It was right then that I felt a painful slap to my right cheek...****

So... what do you guys think?  
Should I continue with this?  
Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Judelltar: Hey(: Here's another one for you.**

Guest: Glad it could tickle your funny bones(: Hope you enjoy this one too.

Annais81: That was sweet! I'm excited that you're excited reading this! Does that make sense? :o Haha(: Enjoy!

Thank you to all following this story(: Hope this chapter gives you some insight on the characters.

(I own none of the characters except those I conjured. The storyline however is my effort and imagination. :D)

_Previously on My Blue-eyed Goddess: _  
_"I felt a hand against my back which went to my neck. Oh god, Oh god it was her. The blue-eyed goddess. What is she doing to me? It was right then that I felt a painful slap to my right cheek..."_  
**  
Chapter 2:**

"Ashley Analiese Davies!" I hear my sister all but screech my name and I cringe. Ugh, this girl will be the death of me. So I do what I do best, annoy her! Ha! I mean bitch! That slap hurt!

"Kyla Andrea Davies!" I yell out as loud as I possibly could as I open my eyes. I am greeted with the sight of my scowling sister, the grinning meathead of a boyfriend, Adrian and my gayest best friend in the whole wide world, Aiden.

"Quit drooling and get on stage," Kyla snapped at me with a death glare, probably mad at me for yelling out her name (she asked for it!) and sauntered off with Adrian following dutifully behind. That guy is such a tool!

"C'mon Ash, I hope you've drooled enough over that little miss. So much I think she broke you. Time to make everyone else here drool over you, honey!" Aiden said with a sheepish grin. All I gave him in response was a grunt and the most menacing look I can muster. My mind wandered back to the blonde beauty that took the stage before this. Something about her just felt so... I can't even find the words. Who the heck is she.

I should probably clear up the confusion some of you may have. As you already know, I am Ashley Analiese Davies. I'm 26 going on 16. What can I say? I'm a teenager at heart! There are 3 big things going on in my life. First, my bar which I am currently at now - Addiction - that I co-own with Kyla, well i'm more of an investor and a part time helper for the bar. Secondly, this up and coming fashion label that i'm partnering with Aiden on. Aiden is a designer and he is amazing at it, when he asked me to be his partner in his new venture, how could I pass up on a good investment? He'll be doing most of the work with designing and recruiting and all, while I handle most of the accounts. Don't go judging based on my looks! I'm a damn good accountant and hot while doing it! And last but not least, my biggest baby of all.

My studio, arts studio. I love the place. It's actually split in 2, one side is a photography studio that I spent most of my time doing business (shoots for events and such) and the other side a dance studio, managed by a trusted friend, Jamie. The dance studio is actually in memory of my late parents. They were dance partners and life partners. It's amazing what they had, the purest love I have ever known. I say it all in the past tense because mom and dad left me and Kyla when I was 24 and Kyla 23, due to an unfortunate car crash on their way back from a dinner. Intoxicated driver was coming at them at full speed, dad tried to avoid it, they crashed into another truck instead. The ultimate bad timing and bad luck. Kyla and I were grieving for what seemed like the longest time when we decided we should move on with our lives, living with the sweetest memories of our parents and making them proud. So with the inheritance that was left to us, a beach house, a vacation home and tons of money. Our parents were smart investors. So while we took some of the money to do our own investment in the above 3 big things, we still made sure there was a substantial amount left over to continue the investments made by our parents.

After all that heartache, and half a year of crazy work, I'd love to say that Kyla and I were back on our feet. But we were still grieving, just less and with a goal in mind. We would have never made it through whole without Aiden, Jamie, as much as I hate to admit it, Adrian and of course each other.

And so I digress by giving you a life story of well, me.

"Now presenting our very own, and my sister Ashley Davies, as we do every fortnight" Kyla introduces me and pauses to polite giggles, "who will be doing a few covers tonight"

Oh yeah... I sing too! I'm just a ball of talent. Don't go rolling your eyes now!

Here we go... time to kick some ass.

I hope now you guys have a better background idea of Ashley and the people who will be surrounding her.  
As you may see, most of this story will be in Ashley's POV with some POV's of the other characters involved.  
Just a warning though, it may be few and far between.  
But i'm open to ideas if you prefer otherwise(:  
It is about the readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**(I own none of the characters except those I conjured. The storyline however is my effort and imagination. :D)**

**To the amazing people who reviewed, thank you(:**

**Adibou: Thank you(: I guess you'd have to find out as you read(: I heard it's bad luck to divulge too many details :b Chelsea is mentioned because she will be one of the fundamental characters (: I edited the summary of the story to clarify that it is in fact a spashley story(:**

Annais 81: Thank you(: maybe you're right?(: I hope you like this one too(:

Previously on My Blue-eyed Goddess:  
"Now presenting our very own, and my sister Ashley Davies, as we do every fortnight" Kyla introduces me and pauses to polite giggles, "who will be doing a few covers tonight"

Oh yeah... I sing too! I'm just a ball of talent. Don't go rolling your eyes now!

Here we go..."

**Chapter 3:**

I stepped out on stage and gave Kyla a hug while whispering a quick sorry to her. Kyla and I bicker all the time, but fact is we love each other. Without the other, we wouldn't be complete. She was after all my little sister. The very thought of having the responsibility toward my little sister keeps me grounded and i'm thankful for her. We rarely show affection toward each other. That would just be highly awkward for the two of us. But we do make it a point to apologise after a fight or bicker, no matter how big or how small and no matter who started it. This as a reminder to each other that our relationship as sisters transcends everything. Kyla gives me a smile and gently shoves me toward the microphone.

"Hey guys..." I say into the microphone, shyly but still with enough confidence. My reply was a whole lot of wolf whistles and chants of my name. As previously mentioned my dearest sister Kyla, I come on stage fortnightly, in other words every two weeks which is pretty damn often.

"Alright, so before I start singing some covers..." I pause to more wolf whistles, "I would like to make an announcement" then the crowd came to a quiet with a collective shh. This is what I love about the people who visit our bar, they're a fun but respectful bunch and I can count on them to take care of my sister amidst all the fun they're having.

"Thanks guys! You just made me feel like a teacher for a moment," I say with a chuckle, "So, as I was saying, I wanted to announce that my best friend Aiden Dennison will be starting up a fashion label, reminiscence, that will be up and running in 2 weeks! So please give him your support!" As I made the announcement I gave the cue to our light tech to shine a spotlight on Aiden. The crowd broke into a thunderous applause and many congratulations.

"Well, I'm not done... as a thank you to our loyal customers at Addiction, Aiden has agreed to give Addiction customers a 50% off the total bill on their first time visit!" the crowd burst out into another thunderous applause and when I looked over at Aiden he had a crimson red blush that covered his cheeks but still wearing a proud smile on his face.

"Now that the big announcement has been made... here's the first song to thank you guys for your continuous support at Addiction. A thank you from both my sister and I. Here's thank you by dido" I say with a smile and cuing our dj to start the music.

"My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed alone  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it' d all be grey  
But your picture on my wall it reminds me  
That it's not so bad, it's not so bad"

That night I covered 3 more songs before I called it a night and joined my friends for our usual catch up session. I had been busy with many assignments at the studio, and I had been busy meeting with Chelsea to renovate our dance studio. In lesser words, I haven't had a proper conversation with anyone apart from clients and business talk in weeks, so it felt good to finally relax.

It was a night of teasing and cheering to new investments. I looked around at the people whom I call my family, and a smile tugs at the corners of my lips as I thank the heavens for such wonderful people in my life. I take another swig of jack and coke and bask in the burn it brings. It's gonna be a long night today with everyone so hyped up, and it's definitely gonna be a bitch of a morning.

-/-  
(the following day)

Oh my head. My poor poor head. Someone please stop the yelling. I groan inwardly. I further cringe at the bright light of day trying to pry its way through my eyelids. You gotta hate hangovers! I'd blame me for drinking so much the night before, but... hey! It's only human to justify all our actions and not admit to being wrong. Well at least initially! Right? No? Oh whatever, my head hurts too much. Thank god it's a Sunday, I don't have to be at the studio. I'd be a time bomb if I was. I wince at the throbbing headache I was having.

"I mean it Adrian! No more! I've had enough! Enough! Enough!" I heard Kyla's yelling stabbing at my head. Okay not literally, but hangover and loud noises... see the link? I really do care about my sister but, I think i'd be more of help if I was more refreshed, taken advil and drank coffee. Yeap. I think I'll do that in half an hour.

"Screw you Adrian!" Kyla screamed one more time and I heard something crash. Oh my, I think now is the time. I all but bolted out of my bed. Not a good idea honestly, 'cos at this moment I feel like hurling everything and anything in my stomach. But that's not important right now, my sister is. I swiftly made my way to my sister (well as swiftly as a person with a hangover can). I bumped into a few walls along the way, probably will suffer a few bruises but all in all I am a-okay.

Oh speaking of walls! My house, okay our house, but house! As you may remember, we (Kyla and I and occasionally our annoying bunch of friends) live on a beach house. Why a beach house? Because Kyla and I find serenity in the fresh sea breeze, the water and the waves. The calming effect the beach house has on us is just indescribable (a little overrated but undeniably true). The house stands at 2 storeys high, 5 rooms, 5 and a half baths, an open concept on the first level making it an awesome awesome venue to have partays! (yes I totally said that with an attitude, don't go judging now!) What I love about this house is that, all the rooms are on the 2nd level, totally private from living and entertaining areas. Oh get this! We have a basement! Our very own den fully equipped with a pool table, juke box(you have got to have this! It's a classic! seriously!) and of course, home theatre!

*smash* uh oh, sorry for the digression. I'm hearing really loud sobs, I think I was in my own world far too long. Amazing that I could go into so much detail with such excitement with this bitch of a hangover. Wait what was I going to do?

-sounds of the vacuum cleaner- Oh right Kyla. If you haven't noticed, I am slightly schizophrenic, even more so with a hangover. I gently maneuver myself toward the kitchen where I know where Kyla will be. She looks like, how do I say this nicely, crappy and shitty and horrendous. What?! I said i'd try, I never said i'd succeed. See, the thing about Kyla is that when she's upset or nervous she cleans. And it's not normal people cleaning, it's outrageous cleaning, the kind where she even cleans the inside of a mouse hole! Okay I am exaggerating a tad, and my house is void of mouse holes else i'll be constantly walking on furniture, but you get my point.

"Hey Ky," I say softly. Nursing a hangover here!

"WHAT!?" Kyla snapped at me really loudly and I cringe. At least she had the decency to look sympathetic and gave me a cup of coffee. I inhaled the amazing aroma that is caffeine and did a little happy dance in my head. After collecting myself reasonably I placed my attention to my sister. I know it took quite long, but i'm just about useless unless I am collected.

"What happened Ky?" I ask carefully.

"Adrian cheated. Again Ash! Again. Funny thing is that he spends most of what I know are his free times with me. I don't even know how on earth he managed to cheat. It's just mind boggling. But he did. Again. And I have forgiven him twice before and it's just not happening again. I simply can't," Kyla explains sounding defeated.

"WHAT KYLA?! TWICE BEFORE?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU DUMB BRUNETTE! HE NEEDS TO GET HIS ASS KICKED OR EARS SCREAMED OFF! NOW I MEAN NOW! YOU GET THAT ASSFACE IDIOTIC BUM ON THE PHONE NOW" I all but screamed out, not a very good idea seeing that my head is spinning from my outburst. But c'mon it's my sister getting hurt. And only knowing about this now freaks me out. Kyla never keeps anything from me as far as I know. This newfound knowledge however makes me less than certain.

"Dumb brunette? Seriously Ashley? Such originality..." Kyla drawls out with a smirk and I just shot her an 'I am so frigging serious' glar.

"Ash, calm down. It's done, it's over. I never told you before this because I knew you'd react like this. I gave him all those chances before because I thought he was it you know? I didn't want to end it prematurely without being sure that I wasn't letting go of something that could be really good for me. He was really good at grovelling too. I guess I was wrong. I can't let you scream his ear off through the phone though.." Kyla explain.

"Why Ky? Please don't tell me you're still trying to protect..." I say only to get cut off.

"No... I just kinda, sorta threw my phone against the wall, and it well, broke?" Kyla says almost too innocently. Oh so that's the smash that I heard. We both end up laughing and I see my sister revert to her normal self. I know this will take a hit on her trust in relationships but knowing my sister, it'll be just fine.

"Oh Ash! Have dinner with me tomorrow after work yeah?" Kyla all but demands as she bounced out of the kitchen to god knows where. I just smile at my little sister. She annoys me but I adore her.

**So there we go,**  
**this chapter was more of a further insight into Ashley's relationship with Kyla.**  
**And the type of life she lives.**  
**Dry but i think necessary.**  
**Just a quick clarification, Spencer will be making an appearance in this story.**  
**So please don't write off this story just yet(:**

**Songs used: 'Thank You' by Dido**


	4. Chapter 4

**(I own none of the characters except those I conjured. The storyline however is my effort and imagination. :D)**

Hey(:  
Big thank you to my lone reviewer...

Annais81: Sorry if it was dry for you :l I personally thought the chapter was far too long, but I needed to get it out there you know? (: Hope this chapter works better for you!

Chapter 4:

My current assignment is a pre-wedding shoot for a very lovely couple. Rachel and Roxanne. Yeap, they are a lesbian couple. Story is they met in highschool, and it was the classic case of love at first sight. Even in pictures, their love for each other simply radiates and I can't help but smile. I have been busy all morning with their photo shoot. We started off at their high school, taking pictures at classrooms, the quad, gym and the library. Then it was at a park they frequented together. Next a diner where many of their firsts happened. Following that, their respective homes. And lastly I just wanted to capture the love that is the couple.

I adjusted the camera lens to zoom in a little more on the happy couple before me. Looking at them, I believe that my wardrobe and makeup crew have really outdone themselves this time. Roxanne was dressed in a white button down shirt, her sleeves folded up halfway to right below her elbow, and she wore a cream colored tailored pants. I made it such that she had a black tie loosely placed around her neck. Roxanne's hair was tied into a loose bun. Rachel was dressed elegantly in a crimson red halter-neck dress that accentuated her wonderful figure paired with black stilettos. Rachel's hair was left down in soft curls, which was pinned up halfway. I put them in a pose where Roxanne is seated on a barstool with Rachel tugging on Roxanne's tie while she had one stiletto clad feet in the middle of Roxanne's legs. I didn't even have to tell them what emotions to exude. They were a natural. The vibe they gave was playful, sexy but undeniably in love. Roxanne had a silly smile on her face as her eyes portrayed just how much she loved the woman before her. Rachel, although in her very domineering sexy pose obviously tugged only loosely on Roxanne's tie, looking more adoringly at her wife than anything else.

"Alright girls! That's a wrap! I'll get the pictures developed by next week for your viewing and comments. It has been a true pleasure working with you both. Oh! And congrats on the wedding," I say sincerely.

"Thank you Ashley, we trust your judgement. We're certain that we'll be more than pleased with the final results," Rachel says kindly before pulling Roxanne out of the studio with her to change out of their shoot clothes.

I smile at their leaving forms and take a seat on the chair that was in the room. I pinched the bridge of my nose and let out a deep sigh. I didn't think I was this exhausted. That was when I felt a soft kiss being planted on my forehead. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was.

"Hey Chels," I breathed out, "How's things at the dance studio with Jamie?" I added before opening my eyes.

I smiled at the woman before me. Chelsea Lewis was my more than a friend less than a girlfriend sorta friend. It's complicated between us. I loved her in a way that was hard to define. We used to date but we decided that we were better off this way. To many it may seem that we are in a limbo, but to us, we are managing our relationship the best way we know how. We have this imaginary line drawn that we would never cross. I loved Chelsea, but my feelings for her will no longer ever be enough for me to want to date her again.

"Things at the dance studio is going smoothly, but damn Ash, Jamie is a slave driver! She made me teach 4 classes back to back. I haven't even had enough time for a snack, much less a proper meal!" Chelsea pouted dramatically and I couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You do not speak about me behind my back Lewis!" Jamie came into the room laughing before handing me the office phone.

Upon hearing the voice on the other line, my eyes bugged out and I stared at the clock on the wall. 8.30pm, SHIT!

"Yes Ky, I know i'm late. No Ky, i'm not a dumbass. No Ky, I do know how to read time. Yes Ky. Yes i'm really sorry. Yes Ky, i'm leaving right now," I say quickly exasperated and panicked.

Once I hung up, I saw Jamie and Chelsea trying to bite back their laughs. The 2 idiots enjoy seeing me miserably tortured by my LITTLE sister. Such great friends aren't they. When I glared at them, they seem to loose all control and burst out laughing. IDIOTS! I just shook my head at the horrible people I call friends and made a mad rush toward the door, into my car and zoomed home.

I probably broke many traffic rules, but a fine is better than having to suffer the wrath of Kyla any day. Five minutes from home, I gave Kyla a call to tell her I was reaching. And yes I had to suffer more screaming from that little monster. I decided that I'd just fetch the little monster from home and we just head to wherever she wanted instead of me going back in to change. I didn't need to impress my little sister, besides I look good any day! Mind you, I can make a potato sack look sexy!  
Kyla less than demurely made her way into my car and slammed the door. I cringed at the sound of my car door slamming. I was torn between feeling the pain from my baby being slammed and being deathly afraid of the monster beside me. Ah! What the heck my baby is more important at this point!

"Ky! Treat Mrs. Hummer Davies NICELY!" I drawl out the last word and gave her a pout. Kyla simply shook her head at me and gave me kiss on the cheek. Looks like i'm out of the doghouse with my sister. Heh! With that we were off to wherever Kyla planned on having dinner at.

Following my sister's directions to the tee, I find myself pulling up to a quaint little house. It looked really homey, but nothing like a place to have dinner.

"Uh Ky? Are you sure, you got the right place? Remember the last time?" I say carefully.

-flashback 3rd person's POV-

"Kyla? You sure you got the right place? This doesn't look anything Italian..." Ashley says quietly as she saw a big burly man come out of the place Kyla said was an Italian restaurant.

"Yeah Ash, c'mon!" Kyla said enthusiastically, oblivious to her sister's concerns.

Kyla was humming and bouncing toward the 'italian restaurant' and in her excitement pushed the door open a little too hard. Upon that act, the two girls found many angry looking eyes looking at her, angry looking eyes of big burly men with menacing looking tattoos. The two girls hightailed out of the place immediately and only releasing a breath after they were sure no one was following them. Turns out, they had unknowingly gone to a bikers den.

-End flashback-

Kyla merely laughed at the memory and tugged her sister's hand toward the house. She reached under the 'welcome' mat to grab a single key before opening the door that she had become so familiar with.

'Kyla! Why are you breaking and entering?!' Ashley whispered harshly, panicked. She didn't want to go to jail.

Kyla's answer to her was to scream,"Spence... i'm here!", shocking the life out of Ashley who had turned pale.

A beautiful looking blonde with piercing blue eyes emerged out of the kitchen, a smile gracing her face before being pummeled by Kyla in a hug. The blonde didn't even get angry and only smiled. This blonde, Ashley distinctly remembered. This blonde haunted her dreams beautifully since the first time she laid eyes on her.

-flashback-

I find myself seated on a stool in all possible states of shock and pleasure. The lights were cut and it was silent all around. Then, just one lone spotlight was switched on, centred on a wonderful looking figure, of what I guess belongs to a woman. As my eyes adjusted to the lighting, I find myself enthralled at the sight before me.

A stunning woman, her eyes closed as she bit her bottom lip in the most sensuous of ways, leaning against what looks to be a mirror. She donned a top hat on her head which partially covered the wonderful locks of gold that is her blonde hair, she was dressed in the most sexy yet equally modest outfit. A striped white and black cloth pants that hugged her curves perfectly, paired with a black vest that highlighted what I believe to be the red lace bra beneath it, leaving, dare I say, even the most prudent individual wanting more.

-end flashback-

Upon noticing Ashley, the blonde blushed and offered her hand in introduction.

"Hi, i'm Spencer. You must be Ashley, Kyla's sister," Spencer said almost shyly. Ashley with her mouth hanging open in shock took the offered hand and nodded dumbly.

"Alright then, dinner is being prepared, I'm just going to change into fresh clothes," Spencer said walking into a room and Kyla following right behind, but not before closing Ashley's open mouth.

Ashley recollected herself and sat on a nearby stool. She was talking to herself in her head;

"Okay Davies breathe! in. out. in. out."

Then she saw the beautiful blonde emerge from the room alone clad only in very short shorts, and a lacy bra. Ashley's eyes literally bugged out.

"What the hell do you think you're looking at?!" the blonde snapped, rolling her eyes at Ashley before going back into the room, leaving Ashley shocked.

Then the blonde came out again, this time in the clothes Ashley previously saw her in. Maybe she was mad because I saw her in little clothes? Ashley thought to herself. The blonde smiled at Ashley. "Make yourself at home Ashley, I'll just be a little while longer," the blonde said sweetly. This left Ashley even more confused.

"Does this girl have mood swing issues? Look here she comes again..."

This time the blonde was clad again in a lacy bra and really short shorts and headed into the kitchen. Ashley couldn't help but stare. The blonde looked gorgeous. Before she could register what was happening, Ashley felt cold water being splashed at her face. Ashley stood up on her feet ready to retaliate only to feel a sharp pain at her nose, then all she saw was black.

-/-

I felt a really sharp pain in my head and my nose. Oh my nose. I heard many voices surrounding me.

"Ash? Ash? Can you hear me?!"

"Look what you did!"

"She was staring at me!"

"You're wearing a freaking bra and shorts ONLY in the house with guests idiot!"

"I live here! I can do what I want!"

"Okay enough! My sister is coming round!"

I groaned at the pain in my head and nose.

"Ky? What happened?" I say weakly as I opened my eyes. I saw two pairs of piercing blue eyes looking at me.

"Hey Ky, let's go to a hospital, I think i'm seeing double," I say before seeing black again.****

oookay.  
What do you guys think is happening?  
Let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, i'm back.  
I apologise if it was a terribly long wait :l**

First i'd like to clarify once and for all, this is a spashley story through and through.  
Next and most definitely the most important i'd like to thank all my reviewers! :D

OneLiner: Hang on to find out(:

killerjen231: Glad you find it interesting! Here's another chapter(:

Annais81: First i'd like to really really thank you so very much for all the thought and time you put into reviewing. I sincerely appreciate it. Sorry I misunderstood your previous review, and i'm really honored that you're enjoying the story.

adibou: Haha(: stay tuned to find out(:

FFReviews: You'll find out if she is... but Kyla just got out of a relationship...

JayJayxo: This is a spashley story (: rest assured (: I hope you'll enjoy this one too!

Dominomino: Thanks for the review(: Hope you like this chapter(:

Guest: Thanks for the review!

xyepx: Glad you thought it was (: Hope you keep reading!

(I own none of the characters except those I conjured. The storyline however is my effort and imagination. :D)

_Previously on My Blue-eyed Beauty: _  
_I groaned at the pain in my head and nose._

_"Ky? What happened?" I say weakly as I opened my eyes. I saw two pairs of piercing blue eyes looking at me._

_"Hey Ky, let's go to a hospital, I think i'm seeing double," I say again before seeing black__**.**_

**Chapter 5:**_****_

I inwardly groan. My head and nose are throbbing, really really badly. It's as if they have a heartbeat of their own. Like da-dum da-dum...

This smells so good... vanilla. I love vanilla. It's so soft, so comfy. So... hmmm...

My inner thoughts and ramblings are halted by the amazing sensation of soft fingers I feel in my hair. Hmmm that feels sooooo good!

"Uhhhh..." I accidentally moan out my satisfaction and it shocked myself and apparently the person who was stroking my hair. I immediately miss the warmth of the touch. Dang it. Back to reality.

I slowly open my eyes, or I think I did, but i'm still greeted with darkness. crap crap!

"I'm blind! I'm blind!" I chanted repeatedly.

Suddenly, I heard the flick of a switch and I turned toward the sound. Almost immediately, I felt a sting in my eyes from the unfamiliar brightness of light. I have never felt so relieved to be able to see. I guess it's true when they say that you tend to take for granted what you already have.

Slowly I allowed my eyes to adjust to the warm orange light coming from the bedside lamp. I finally take the time to take in my surroundings. I find myself in a very unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed, with an unfamiliar setting and well I could go on and on but, i'm in a very unfamiliar place in general.

That was when my attention fell on hypnotizing blue eyes, so deep, they just pull you in whether or not you're willing. And if you're unwilling, the calmness and security the pair of blues hold, yeah, they make you think otherwise. She sat before me, her blue eyes wide open, mouth in a perfectly sculpted 'O' just stared blankly at me, probably unsure of what to say.

Eager to ease the awkwardness, I opened my mouth to speak, "Well, you do pack quite a punch, knocked me out for hours i'm sure", I say with a nervous laugh.

She looked at me guiltily and said,"Yeah i'm sorry about that..."

I cut her off before she could finish, the pure guilt that the bluest eyes held was too much for me. "It's fine, I was probably asking for it since my eyes was glued to you know where. But you really did confuse me with going and out of the room dressed and then dressed with lesser clothes, and it kept happening..."

She looked at me in pure confusion and tilted her head to the side. That would have been the single most cutest action I ever saw had I not felt like a complete freak who might have hallucinated the whole thing. Heck, it is still the single most cutest action I have ever seen and probably will ever see in my lifetime.

"What are you talking about?" She giggled slightly. "Are you implying that I have a serious case of split personality?" She asked and looked at me almost challengingly.

"Uh well, uhm, when you put it like that..." I stammered, nervous that she'd hit me square in the nose again.

It was then that I heard bouncing footsteps coming toward us. I turned to see who it was so I could thank her profusely for getting me outta the very very awkward moment. I was met with the brown eyes of my sister and... another pair of stunning blue eyes. Wait, I thought she was sitting on the bed with me? I turned to my side... and there she was. Am I going completely crazy?

The blue-eyed goddess probably saw the look of pure horror mixed with utter confusion on my face and she rested a gentle hand on my knee. "That's my twin Samantha, we call her Sam for short. As Kyla already introduced to you, I'm Spencer also known as Spence...Sam was the one who hit you, she was kind of grouchy and you looking at her 'you know where' didn't help matters", she ended off chuckling softly. Ahh, using my own words against me, a lady after my own heart. Twins! Twins! I can't believe I didn't think of it!

Then the screeching howls of a hyena filled the room. Okay not really, that was my sister, the little monster? Yeah you remember her. She was laughing out loud, clutching her stomach and throwing her head back in full blown laughter. Ugh. I hate my sister. "Ash... you should...have seen your face...you're the dumb brunette! 'Ky... i'm seeing double...' ash... you're just hilarious!" Kyla said in between laughter, hard laughter just mocking my pitiful state. I just give her my hardest glare. I wish I had laser vision like cyclops, Kyla would probably have a hole in her cheek somewhere right now.

"Uh hi, i'm Sam, sorry bout that. I tend to not think before I act..." Sam says while unconsciously rubbing her knuckles that looked kind of red

"Hey no problems, looks like my nose did a number to you too," I joke trying to lighten the situation earning me a grateful smile from the blonde, well both blondes.

As Samantha, Spencer and Kyla interacted, I took the type to really study both blondes. The more I studied, the more I found stark differences within the two. Sam had the rebel almost dangerous aura going for her, the way she dressed and carried herself, screamed, 'I know i'm hot and i'm proud of it'. Spencer on the other hand, was definitely hot if not hotter and i'm pretty sure she knew it too, but she had the gentle, sweet, innocent thing going for her. She was the softer more toned down of the pair i'm sure. The way she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled just drew me to her, the mystery that is Spencer.

"Hey sis, quit your drooling, it's past midnight, Spencer offered for us to spend the night here before leaving in the morning to head to work," I just nodded my head dumbly and snuggled under the sheets of the bed i'm on. I pouted inwardly at Kyla for ruining my discreet moment of looking at the beauty that is Spencer.

"Quit pouting mcpouty pants, and you were definitely not discreet, you were staring not looking, and get out of her bed, we're sharing the guestroom!" Kyla half-said half-yelled as she was leaving the room. Wait. Did I say that out loud? The coat of red on Spencer's cheeks confirmed it for me and I hung my head down in utter shame and dragged myself out of the bed that is all Spencer.****

Tell me what you think (:  
3 lilpecks


	6. Chapter 6

**Firstly answering the reviews;**

Annais81: Hey you(: Glad you're excited! Haha(: you never know when trouble comes(: I'm sure a lot of writers reply each review as far as possible (: It's the least we could do to thank the readers(: Thank you for staying with me! You rock too!(:

OneLinerq: Hi there, I apologise for the unhappiness you get from this story. With regards to Kyla, I hope I can give you more insight to her actions soon. But it's along the lines of protecting her sister and being cautious since they have been through so much together. About Ashley, i've read countless stories about the mystery that is Ashley, the badass that is Ashley, I just wanted new insight on the Ashley that could be vulnerable, that was still open to the wonders of the world when faced with the Spencer Carlin. Everyone has walls built up, and maybe sometimes it's not about having to tear down walls, but to find the person who just makes you an open book. So i personally don't think Ashley is obvious, I hope this chapter clarifies that somehow. This story is also a little about individuals finding themselves... Sorry if it doesn't suit your taste though. And thank you for letting me know in your review. (:

Guest: I'm saddened by the fact that I don't have a name to thank this review for. Nonetheless, thank you for your kind words and I hope I haven't lost your interest yet(:

Sorry for the long wait my dears...  
Been busy :/  
Tell me what you think (:

I own nothing but the characters I conjured and my imagination.

_Previously on My Blue-eyed Beauty: _

_"Quit pouting mcpouty pants, and you were definitely not discreet, you were staring not looking, and get out of her bed, we're sharing the guestroom!" Kyla half-said half-yelled as she was leaving the room. Wait. Did I say that out loud? The coat of red on Spencer's cheeks confirmed it for me and I hung my head down in utter shame and dragged myself out of the bed that is all Spencer.__****_

**Chapter 6: **_****_

Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! She's coming closer! She has a look of determination on her face...blue eyes piercing right at me! I look around, and I see no one but myself within the radius. The sides of her lips curled up slightly into a smirk... Long blonde hair tied up in a single ponytail, make-up light and natural but with a tinge of mascara causing her blue eyes to pop, luscious lips coated with gloss. She strutted toward me, in her tight black jeans and blue tank top hugging her curves the most amazing way possible. I... Ashley Davies... am STUMPED! I do not do stumped. I don't. (quit judging my blabbering idiot moment at her house!) I try to collect myself as best I can as she is centimetres away from me.

She. Moves. Closer. Closer. Closer. I stun myself as I feel the wall hit my back. My mouth feels dry, words choked at my throat. She confidently stretches her right arm and places it on the wall beside my head... she leans in toward my free side and whispers in my ear, "Cat got your tongue Davies?" She drawls out my name with pure seduction and I gulp.

"Uh.. Samantha... Sam... I'm kinda uncomfortable," I squeaked out as calmly as I can manage. Her eyes grew wide in shock, her lips forming the perfect 'O'.

"How did... How did you know?" Samantha asks disbelieved.

"You've known us not even 24 hours! Even our closest friends still get confused sometimes..." Samantha whispers harshly, taking a step back.

"I just do... Your sister... she has the most welcoming eyes, almost calming, she's confident but gentle, firm but encouraging, She.. Spencer's just Spencer..." I say remembering everything Spencer.

"You're alright Davies... You're alright... I'm still watching you though," the blonde walks off, and if I dare say, as though a load was off her shoulders.

-/-

You're probably wondering how I got to that situation? Well I spent yesterday night over at Spencer's and Samantha's with Kyla. I woke up bright an early eager to leave the embarrassment of the early morning incident far far behind. However, I was greeted with the smell of omelettes, toast, and sausages. The classic American breakfast. The foodie monster in me simply couldn't resist and so I found myself in the kitchen with yours truly, Spencer. How did I know it was Spencer? I just did, she was softer, more careful (in a good way) as compared to her twin. Remembering the blabbering idiot I was in the early morning earlier so I chose to stay quiet.

"Care to join me for breakfast? I did cook too much for myself..." the blue-eyed goddess asks me, her voice laced with a slight rasp probably from sleep. I simply nod in reply, too scared of what might come out of my mouth.

I watch her movements closely as she prepares me a plate of food. Most of you probably think I'm a creep, but i'm far from it. In fact I am rather surprised by myself. It has been years since I have felt like this. No one has been able evoke such emotions from me in a long while. I see myself as too far torn and tattered, heart stomped on countless times and I guess I just see myself as broken. My babbling idiot moment, surprised me as much as everyone else.

"Hey, everything okay with you? You seemed pretty far away," she asked and her concern shows.

"I'm fine... sorry bout that, and well, this morning..." I reply hesitantly.

Surprising me even more was how easily conversation flowed with us. It wasn't forced, wasn't awkward... it just flowed. Maybe its true when the wise people say that it is easier to talk strangers than those close to you. I actually thoroughly enjoyed morning conversation over breakfast with Spencer. I found myself wanting to know every detail about her, and wanting to even remember it.

She has 2 other brothers, Glen and Clay who are both happily married. Glen and his wife has 2 kids, Clay has twins that will be gracing earth in a few months. Knowing all this facts about Spencer made me feel warm and fuzzy inside but I found that she wasn't letting me in on too much about the person that is Spencer. Maybe, she, like myself has been broken far too many times. Maybe, just maybe, we could somehow fix each other...

With a lighter heart and curious mind, I left the Carlin's cosy home and headed for the bar. Just to help out with the setting up before leaving for the studio, hence finding myself in the presence of the other blonde.

-/-

My mind wandered back to the encounter with Samantha just minutes before. It made me think to myself that maybe she's not the badass, bitchy person people make her out to be, or the person she wants the world to believe she is. Maybe life's encounters made her as such. The walls she built around herself. I guess, maybe with time, and the consent of both blondes I might just have the honor of finding out their stories.

And maybe who knows... find myself again._****_

**I hope this was worth the wait...  
Please R&R (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there(:**

OneLiner: Hope you like this one..

Annais81: I hope this will be a good feed(: heh :b

Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter and I hope this could be a New Year's treat for you guys (:

_Previously on My Blue-eyed Goddess:_

_My mind wandered back to the encounter with Samantha just minutes before. It made me think to myself that maybe she's not the badass, bitchy person people make her out to be, or the person she wants the world to believe she is. Maybe life's encounters made her as such. The walls she built around herself. I guess, maybe with time, and the consent of both blondes I might just have the honor of finding out their stories. _

_And maybe who knows... find myself again.__****_

**Chapter 7:  
**_**  
**_My palms, they are sweating. Absolutely damp. It's like the pores on my palms are having a field day excreting as much sweat as humanely possible. The tiny hairs at the back of my neck, the hairs on my hands are all full alert, standing upright as though waiting for the cue to march off to god knows where. Theres beads of perspiration even on my forehead. My eyes diluted, my lips dry, my heart beating really loudly in my is looking to be really really bad. Really really bad I tell you.

Alright let's clue you in. It's New Years eve. My sister and I own a bar, Addiction. I'm sure you remember. (no? well now you do) So our bar is big enough to pass off as a club, bar area, dance floor, open mike area, separate outdoor balcony area, VIP area, and we have a second story. So yes its huge. It's a bar to us though 'cos of the cosy concept we had in mind. Right now though, it looks everything like a club should. Bright lights adorning the walls, streamers, balloons, a lighted bar area, lots and lots and lots of people crowding, dancing so close it doesn't look like dancing anymore. It's about an half an hour to midnight and you just feel the anticipation of starting the New Year bouncing off every single individual in this room.

So you'd probably be asking me, why does all that make me portray all possible signs of nervousness. It doesn't. What makes me nervous is that the Carlin twins are performing tonight. Both of them on one stage. Both sexy as hell. And you probably should remember how I was when one of them was one stage the other time! I was star-struck! Literally!

-flashback-

Then the beat started to slow, her deep blue eyes locked on mine. I sensed a familiarity in those eyes, a certain calmness, a comforting sense of home. Shit! She just pulled open her vest. Damn this girl is killing me. What I find left me aching in the worst place possible, a maroon-red corset hugging her curves, had a plunging neckline that just caused my eyes to be glued to her breasts. I snapped my eyes shut and was lost in thought. Why haven't I seen her before? At all. Or have I?

-end flashback-

Worst is that I can't seem to put a finger on who the hell was on stage. Samantha or Spencer. That question is killing me. Why does it matter you ask me? I don't know! I really don't! But i'm seriously hoping to the heavens that it be Spencer.

"It was Spencer," a familiar voice made itself known, "I was sick that day, had a cold, so definitely Spence," Samantha continued. I look at her dumbfounded.

"Kyla told me about the little trance Spencer put you in, and after seeing us both, I thought you might be eating yourself alive wondering," she says simply. I just breathe out a huff of air.

It has been 6 days since the incident with Samantha, a week since my last encounter with Spencer. I haven't talked to either of them all these while. I've found a million and one reasons to stay at the studio. Even Chelsea found it extremely odd. This because I always made sure to help Kyla out at the bar every day. I like to be an active part of all my projects. I feel crazy.

I know I am absolutely attracted Spencer, she's stunning, who wouldn't be. I know that I feel the whole world stop in her presence. There's nothing worth looking at or paying attention to, but her. I know that I feel things with her. I know so many things. But I also know the most important thing, I know nothing about her and I'm scared. I know I was Captain Obvious at her house, but I didn't even mean to be obvious. I had zero control. Now. Now i'm scared of being vulnerable again. This vulnerability that has poked its head into my life again is welcomed but uninvited at the same time. I don't feel ready.

I say again because I tried being vulnerable before. I tried it. I tried letting someone be my everything, be my world. To say the least, it didn't turn out too well. It kind of sucked actually. This vulnerability is because I can see it, I can just see it. I see Spencer effortlessly being my world. It excites me but scares me all at the same time that I just want to run away from the whole damn situation. I tried so hard to get out of this New Years countdown but Kyla was having none of it. She said and I quote, "Get the stick out of your ass you prude or i'll shove it right up, grow a freaking pair already," I have never seen Kyla so forceful and that really freaked me out. So here I am now. At the bar. Nervous as hell. And now. It's lights dim and hollers can be heard throughout the bar. It's the much awaited countdown special by the Carlin twins. Apparently, the two are a huge hit over at Addiction, I have no doubts about that, what bothers me is how is it that I never noticed.

(Hey there, pause your reading here and listen to Neyo's closer yeah? As soft as possible though... Thank you! (: )

The intro to Neyo's closer plays... I see her leaning against

_Closer, closer_  
_Closer, closer_  
_Turn the lights off in this place_  
_And she shines just like a star_

The spotlight centres on her face, displaying her natural beauty..

_And I swear I know her face_  
_I just don't know who you are_  
_Turn the music up in here_  
_I still hear her loud and clear_  
_Like she's right there in my ear_  
_Telling me that she wants to..._

Slowly, painfully she opens her eyes and i'm pretty certain everyone in the room is drawn into the pool of blues. The mascara and eyeliner defining her eyes. Her chest moves, emphasizing on her breathing, and my eyes centre on that subtle movement...

_Own me_  
_To control me_  
_Come closer Come closer_  
_And I just can't pull myself away_  
_Under a spell I can't break_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_

She has me under a spell alright. Her fingers move in the most simple and magical ways in a snapping motion, she pushes her body off the wall, her eyes fixed on the audience, I swear is staring right at me. She walks hypnotically toward the centre of the stage, takes a firm stance, and spreads her arms wide with confidence as she throws her head back and closes her eyes as though she was absolutely seduced...

_And I just can't bring myself away_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop_  
_I can feel her on my skin_  
_I can taste her on my tongue_  
_She's the sweetest taste I've seen_  
_The more I get, the more I want_

Her eyes still close she drags her hands up the length of her body all the while swaying her body gently to the beat, her pink tongue peeks out of her luscious lips, licking its full length, before her finger meets her tongue as she licked the length of her index finger...

_She wants to own me_  
_Come closer_  
_She says, "Come closer"_  
_Hey!_  
_And I just can't pull myself away_  
_Under a spell I can't break_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_And I just can't bring myself away_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop_  
_Come closer, come closer_  
_Come closer, come closer_  
_Come closer, come closer_  
_Come closer_

She drops herself to the floor in a squatting position, toned thighs moving to the beat of the song. You can almost hear every single breath hitch in the room. Doesn't matter male or female, this girl has gotten everyone in a trance. She stretches one leg out, as the other leg crosses over it, her hands holding her weight above the floor as she moves her hips with the beat. Her eyes now wide open, not leaving anyone safe from the hypnosis that is her eyes...

_I just can't stop, no_  
_Said I just can't stop, no_  
_Said I just can't stop, no_  
_Said I just can't stop, no_  
_And I just can't pull myself away_  
_Under a spell I can't break_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_And I just can't bring myself away_  
_But I don't want to escape_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop_

Strong arms pushing her backward toward the end of the stage, eyes fixed on the audience. Her long toned legs drag painfully slow across the polished stage floor. Her movements fluid and inviting. She'll have you transfixed the moment you set sights on her. The movement of her arms cause her chest to heave up and down ever so slightly. The shine from the spotlight seems to focus on the small beads of perspiration sliding down her body seductively, almost mocking you as it disappears into her cleavage.

_And I just can't pull myself away_  
_Under a spell I can't break_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop, I just can't stop_  
_I just can't stop_  
_Come closer_

And she does it her signature move, she lies on her back, mirrors somehow appear, she spreads her legs into a split against the mirror boasting the reflection of her toned thighs. Only this time she stares right at you, her words mouthing the very last lyrics of the song, her index finger motioning toward you, beckoning you... to... come... closer.

And the lights were killed. In that moment. You could feel everyone release a breath. And the air immediately changes as though all that while everyone was holding their breath. And you know in that very instant, you've been privy to a Carlin... no. A Spencer Carlin seduction.

Seconds later the spotlight comes on again, once again shining on a blonde blue-eyed beauty. Only a different blonde this time. This blonde was still stunning, still hot, still hypnotizing but my eyes are a sucker for the blonde before this. This blonde, her moves were firm, confident and had a rough edge to them. Her steps precise and seductive but different. Maybe it was just me.

Wolf whistles are heard and I know why. A pair of hands, the owner unknown, are sliding up and down the torso of the blonde, and her facial expression and body language shows that it is an absolutely heavenly touch. The mystery owner of the magic hands take their time to be known. Her hands and fingers expertly showcasing the blonde's curve, her thighs, her hips, her waist and her bust. Then the mystery person shows themselves and I know why those hands are magic. It's Spencer's.

This showcase, it was more out there. Bolder. As Samantha moved her body to the classic 50 cents' "Candy Shop", Spencer expertly defined Samantha's body movement with her own. The audience were going wild. And why wouldn't they be, a pair of hot twins doing a seductive dance, bodies so close together your mouth goes dry, your mind goes blank, you can't even remember your name.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice that the performance was over, that the whole place was now pitch dark. In that pitch darkness, what snapped me from my thoughts was the loud counting down..."10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..."

I felt something move around me. "1..."

That was when I felt it, soft hands wrapped around my neck, slim body snug between my thighs, and the softest, gentlest most mind blowing kiss I have ever felt... "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The light comes on, and there she was in all her glory. Smiling the sweetest smile the earth will ever know. Her blue eyes so kind and gentle, so comforting. "Sorry, I just had to do that. Ashley, go on a date with me?" It was then that I saw the nervous girl behind the bold move, the uncertainty behind her eyes. It was then that I saw, that maybe she was just as scared as I am. I felt her hands slowly slip from my neck, her body slowly pulling away, her eyes sad, and her head looking down, shoulders slumped.

A voice in my head told me to just give it a shot. To just go with it, because this could be it. So i tilt her head up gently, looked straight into her shocked eyes. I lean in and kiss her full on the lips, as gently as she did with me. As I pull back slowly, I lean my forehead against hers, "I would love to Spencer, I'd really love to." And she smiled once more, a smile so bright, so dazzling. A smile that I want to be the reason for. A smile that I know I won't get tired of.

-Third POV-

The two finally took a chance. Maybe too quickly for some, maybe not.

What not many saw was another blonde watching from a distance, eyes glazed with unshed tears, mind in a whirlpool of questions, heart wrenched in wonder and soul as lonely as before.

And definitely no one saw, the brunette that looked on with concern. Concern for an unexpected someone.****

R&R please(:  
Hope you like the New Years Special.


End file.
